The technology disclosed herein generally relates to an image based inspection of an object. More specifically, the subject matter relates to systems and methods to inspect an object based on an image that includes a representation of the object with mil-level precision.
Objects, for example, an aviation engine component, a gas turbine component, and the like, need to be inspected due to strict regulatory and operational requirements. For example, in the aviation industry, the Federal Aviation Administration requires that the dimensions of aviation engine components meet the necessary specifications with a high level of precision. Currently, such objects are inspected manually using hard fixtures that are built to the shape of a template object. In such methods, an inspector places the object into the hard fixture and determines a discrepancy in the object's dimensions using, for example, a dial caliper. Such methods are time consuming and expensive due to the cost of custom building hard fixtures for every object that needs to be inspected.
Thus, there is a need for an enhanced system and method for inspection of an object.